Lo amo, mi sargento
by Ana Levi
Summary: Petra esta perdidamente enamorada de su sargento, sabe que su trabajo en muy riesgoso, "La muerte es inevitable", pero el amor que siente por su superior la hace seguir adelante. "No me importa qué tipo de vida lleve, siempre que tú estés conmigo"


**Notas de la autora:**

_Hooli ~W~ … Esta vez les trigo un intento de fic Rivetra :33 Espero les guste._

-… Levántate… No puedes morir… No aquí…- Escuchaba como gritaba alguien a lo lejos

-…Hei…chou- logró articular con esfuerzo. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. -… Lo amo...- fueron las últimas palabras antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…

-… ¡Despierta!... Despierta, Petra- escuchaba que llamaban su nombre. –Demonios, Petra… Levántate, ya es tarde- continuo diciendo aquella voz…

"¿Gunter?" Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo como alguien sacudía su hombro suavemente.

-… Ya… ya desperté.- dijo tallándose los ojos. -¿Qué horas son?- dijo seguido de un gran bostezo.

-Las 5:30…No te dará tiempo de arreglarte, apresúrate.- -Esta bien, mamá- dijo en tono de burla, sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-¿A qué horas dormiste ayer?, no es propio de ti dormir hasta tarde- la reprendió.

-No recuerdo bien…- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba a preparar su muda de ropa. De pronto, se vio interrumpida por sus pensamientos.

"No mueras… No puedo perderte"

Esa voz, esas palabras, esa escena. Todo había sido tan real. Sintió como su pecho comenzaba a doler. –Solo fue un sueño- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el moreno. –No… no es nada- respondió un tanto nerviosa mientras reanudaba sus deberes.

-Escuchen bien, cerdos de mierda- escuchó como reprendía a dos nuevos reclutas. –Quiero este lugar limpio para antes del mediodía, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si, señor!- dijeron con el tradicional saludo. "Vaya forma de hacer amigos, mi sargento" pensó

-Buenos días, señor- saludó alegremente. –Ah…Buenos días, Petra- soltó fríamente el enigmático hombre. "Estará enfadado conmigo" pensó.

-¡Buenos días, sargento!- decían todos al toparse con el pelinegro. Ambos caminaban rumbo al comedor, él dos pasos más adelante que ella, respondiendo a los saludos con un simple gesto de manos.

Al llegar a su destino, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie. Ni siquiera Gunter, que había ido personalmente a despertarla.

-Supongo que nos adelantaremos- suspiró el mayor. –Eso parece- trató de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz. La verdad, había muy pocas veces en las que tenía el privilegio de quedarse a solas con el pelinegro, cosa que la ponía con los nervios de punta. "Apresúrense a llegar" chilló en sus adentros, tratando de invocar a sus compañeros, pero al parecer, hoy la suerte no estaba de su lado.

- Que estas esperando, Petra- se exaltó al escuchar su voz, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro sirvió la mesa.

-¿No piensas comer?- preguntó fastidiado. –Ssi- dijo reincorporándose a la mesa.

Sentía como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, se suponía que ella tenía que atender a su mayor, no al revés. "¿Se habrá enfadado?... que tonta soy" se repetía a sí misma. Había perdido la oportunidad de impresionar a su platónico, así es, aunque le costara admitirlo, decir que estaba enamorada de su sargento era muy poco, la chica estaba más que loca por él. Cosa que ya todos habían notado. "Tal vez ya sabe sobre mis sentimientos" de tan solo pensar en eso, no podía evitar que el rojo inundara sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien, Petra?- notó una pizca de preocupación en su voz. – ¿Ah?.. Ssi, no tiene de que preocuparse- río nerviosa mientras agitaba las manos. Se sentía como una completa idiota. "¿Por qué tengo que comportarme así frente a él?" se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Entiendo- dijo fríamente para luego levantar su plato, aún intacto. Al parecer, no le había dado bocado alguno.

–…Eespere…- intentó detenerlo al ver como se alejaba. –Heichou, ¿A dónde va?- preguntó saliendo de su trance.

De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué sentía tan pesada la mirada del otro? "¿Habré hecho algo mal?" No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-… Yo… Lo lamento…- No sabía por el por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de disculparse.

-No te disculpes, entiendo que te disguste quedarte sola con un hombre mayor, soy yo quien debe disculparse.- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

¿Disgustar? ¿Hombre mayor? Bueno, eso último no podía negarlo, sin embargo él parecía de la misma edad que ella, tal vez menos. Quién diría que se llevan 7 años de diferencia. Ese hombre parecía tener juventud eterna.

Pero dejando eso de lado. ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? "En ningún momento actué molesta, ¿o sí?" Ahora que hacía memoria… "Tch, que idiota fui… Agh" dijo tirándose de los cabellos suavemente.

Por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, no había puesto atención en lo que el sargento decía. Él había tratado de entablar una conversación sanamente, sin embargo, ella no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas. Cosa, que lo llevó a pensar, que tal vez ella se sentía incomoda con su presencia. Por lo que opto por retirarse.

"Tch… Sera mejor que me apresure de comer" dijo en voz alta.

-¿Ah?... ¿Petra? Así que estabas aquí...- dijo una voz un tanto engreída. -¿Sabes cuánto trabajo nos costó encontrarte? Y todo para que estuvieras desayunando tan tranquilamente.-

-Tranquilo Auruo- dijo un rubio alto posando una mano sobre el hombro de este. –Ahora que ya encontramos a Petra, será mejor que empecemos nuestros deberes antes de que nos reprenda el sargento-

-Tsk… ¿Estas consiente de que horas son, Petra?- dijo el hombre altanero.

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso ya era tarde?" pensó. –Lo siento, Erd-san, no volverá a pasar- dijo levantándose.

-Está bien, Petra, solo asegúrate de cumplir con tus deberes- dijo con una amable sonrisa

-Tch… ¿Cómo puedes simplemente decirle eso?¿Acaso...- Se vio interrumpido por un codazo de parte de Petra, causando (como de costumbre) que moridera su lengua.

-Al parecer, alguien está de mal humor hoy- dijo un moreno burlonamente.

-Gunter-san, ¿Por qué no me advertiste que me estaban buscando?- preguntó fingiendo enfado

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso me dijiste que a dónde irías?-

Cierto, no podía echarle la culpa a Gunter-san, él se había tomado la molestia de ir a levantarla.

-Mmm… Tienes razón, lo siento- "¿Cuántas veces me eh disculpado hoy?"

Suspiró cansada, hoy no había sido el mejor día de todos, y eso que apenas había comenzado.

-Sera mejor que me vaya… tú también, Gunter-san-

-Supongo- Y dicho esto, se apresuró para terminar sus deberes.

El castillo era un lugar enorme, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que albergara tantas capas de polvo. Mucha gente vivía ahí, claro que todos ellos eran soldados y no tenían el suficiente tiempo como para detenerse a limpiar. Eso era tarea del equipo de elite "Rivaille", como los apodaban, En realidad, ni el comandante Erwin, ni algún otro de rango mayor, les había encomendado esa tarea. Sin embargo, la suciedad era algo que "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" no podía tolerar, por lo que había ordenado a sus súbditos… corrección, subordinados, ah limpiar el castillo de pies a cabeza, literalmente.

-Vamos a ver cuáles son mis tareas el día de hoy- dijo alegremente, sacando una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer, no es que fuera muy meticulosa, todo lo contrario, sin embargo, esa la manera más fácil de recordar sus deberes.

Tareas del día:

-Acomodar su habitación

-Lavar ropa

-Barrer el pasillo

-Limpiar las ventanas

-Darle de comer a los caballos

Se encontraba subiendo las escales, cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del establo. Asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas que se encontraban cerca y pudo observar a un soldado tirado en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando.

Rápidamente corrió en busca del botiquín de emergencia que se encontraba en el segundo piso, no sabía mucho a cerca de primeros auxilios, pero tal vez, lo poco que sabía ayudaría en algo.

Después bajo velozmente las escaleras, pero en su desesperación, tropezó con uno de los escalones y rodó por las escaleras, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza para luego desmayarse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, a causa de la molesta claridad que entraba por la apertura. Había sido bendecida con una pequeña ventana en su habitación. Aunque en estos momentos, no se sentía muy agradecida en tenerla.

Intentó levantarse pero un horrible dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Entonces recordó su accidente en las escaleras. "Genial, otro lesionado" no pudo evitar enojarse consigo misma. "¿Cómo había sido tan torpe?"

Aún adolorida, con unos cuantos moretones y algo aturdida, intentó sentarse. El hecho de estar cansada, no la excusaba de sus responsabilidades.

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que llegue está aquí?" Lo único que recordaba era haberse caído, después de eso todo se había vuelto oscuro.

-De seguro un soldado me vio tirada y me recogió- dijo recargada sobre sus codos. –Me asegurare de darle las gracias- dijo mientras imaginaba mentalmente el rostro de su salvador, había descartado la idea de que fuera una chica. "Las mujeres no son tan fuertes" pensó, aunque claramente estaba equivocada, habían muchas mujeres soldados que sorprenderían a más de uno, con su increíble fuerza. Pero eso lo descubriría tiempo después.

Por el momento, su prioridad era completar sus deberes. "Soy fuerte, soy fuerte" se animaba a sí misma, claro que refiriéndose a su determinación, puesto que con esa pequeña y esbelta figura, no poseía mucha fuerza.

Después de varios esfuerzos, logró ponerse de pie. Lo primero que haría es cerrar esa maldita ventana, tanta claridad empezaba a irritarla.

Al asomase por esa pequeña apertura, notó que el sol comenzaba a salir. Pudo contemplar un precioso amanecer, cosa que la dejo abobada por unos minutos. No podían culparla ¿Acaso existe alguien que se pueda resistir a tal belleza?

Si, si lo había, y al recordarlo, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Maldición, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" Salió de su habitación, para darse cuenta que no había nadie despierto. Todos dormían pacíficamente, según los ronquidos provenientes de las habitaciones de sus compañeros.

"Al menos, terminaré mis deberes mientras todos duermen" y dicho esto camino de puntitas para no despertar a nadie.

Hoy era el día de su escuadrón, no quería arruinárselos por su torpeza.

Al fin había terminado, se encontraba cansada y el mareo que sentía, no ayudaba.

–Gracias chicos- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Al parecer sus compañeros habían limpiado la mayor parte. Ella solo dio los *toques finales* por así decirlo.

-Será mejor que tome un baño- dijo mientras levantaba un brazo – ¡Puag! Es urgente más bien- se burló de sí misma.

Estaba realmente contenta de haber terminado. –Bien, ya es hora- dijo animadamente mientras dejaba la escoba en su lugar y se quitaba el pañuelo de su boca.

Se dirigió a los baños públicos lo más rápido que pudo, pues el malestar le impedía moverse con facilidad.

Al llegar, se quitó las botas y aventó su uniforme al suelo, prendió la regadera y se dejó llevar. El frio baño la ayudo a calmarse, el agua resbalando por su piel era relajante.

-Hoy va a ser un gran día- pensó en voz alta. Pero no contó, con que su mala suerte continuaría.


End file.
